<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Processing by King_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800755">Processing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars'>King_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, March 1st spoilers, Tommy’s death, but he is my dad so it’s ok, phil might be out of character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo has to give Phil and Techno some news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson &amp; Technoblade - Relationship, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe someone already told them. Puffy, maybe-she was kind enough, and she knew where Phil and Techno lived, maybe she told them. So Ranboo wouldn’t have to.</p><p>And then Ranboo walked into Techno’s home, finding Techno and Phil inside, blissfully unaware.</p><p>“How was hanging out with Tubbo, mate?” Phil asked with a smile.</p><p>Ranboo didn’t want to do this.</p><p>“Did uh-did you guys hear the news?” He asked, tensely. Phil and Techno glanced at eachother.</p><p>“What news?” Techno questioned.</p><p>Ranboo took a deep breath. “Tommy’s gone.”</p><p>“What? Like he got out of the prison?” Phil asked, somehow making Ranboo feel even worse.</p><p>“No, he-he was in there with Dream, and I guess. I guess Dream did it, he... took Tommy’s final life.” </p><p>Everyone went silent.</p><p>“You’re fucking with us.” Phil stated.</p><p>“I’m not. I’m-I’m so sorry. I don't know why he did it, or-Sam said Dream just. Went crazy on him. I’m sorry.” Ranboo stared at the floor. He never made eye contact, but right now it felt purposeful. </p><p>Techno stood up, grabbing his axe.</p><p>“Don’t do anything rash, Tech.” Phil warned.</p><p>“I’m killing him.” Techno told him bluntly.</p><p>“Dream’s in prison, Sam wouldn’t let you-“ Ranboo started.</p><p>“I’m not killing Dream, I’m killing Sam.” </p><p>“What?” Ranboo glanced up, making eye-contact with Techno.</p><p>“He let this happen. I already thought Tommy getting stuck in that prison was ridiculous, but-he let that happen, Ranboo, he has to pay for that.”</p><p>Ranboo finally looked away, the headache from looking someone in the eyes becoming too much. “He tried his best, he was trying to let Tommy out.”</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t enough, and someone has to pay.”</p><p>“Techno, he-he was almost crying when he told us, please. Sam’s a good person, he was trying.” Ranboo promised. </p><p>Phil put a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “Just sit down, mate. Let yourself process.”</p><p>“Phil-“</p><p>“Sit. Down. If you’re too rash, your voices will demand more. You know that.” Phil pushed Techno’s shoulder. Techno finally let himself listen, sitting back down.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I-I left some flowers by his old house, in respect.” Ranboo told them, quietly. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Phil nodded, giving him a faint smile. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” </p><p>“I, um. I can go, and let you guys-talk, or whatever.” Ranboo offered.</p><p>“You’re fine, mate. You’re part of this team.”</p><p>Ranboo just nodded, taking a seat across from Techno.</p><p>“Your voice. The Dream voice, or whatever it is. Have you gotten anything new from that?” Techno asked him.</p><p>“No. I’m sorry. I didn’t-I had no idea any of this would happen. I thought Dream wanted Tommy alive.” </p><p>“Did Sam ever find out who caused the explosions?” Phil questioned. “I’m sorry to ask you so much, you’re just the only one that goes anywhere.”</p><p>“No, uh-not that I know of. I’m not super close to Sam, though. I can ask next time i see him.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Phil nodded.</p><p>They sat in silence for a good while. Just trying to process all of it.</p><p>Ranboo really, really wished he didn’t have to be the one to tell them. Especially when he had his suspicions that he was the one that set off those explosions, that got Tommy stuck, that indirectly <i> killed Phil’s son- </i></p><p>“He was supposed to die a hero.” Techno stated, voice just slightly shaky.</p><p>“That’s not a hero’s death.” </p><p>“He was supposed to die a hero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by Ranboo talking about his character having burn scars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo didn’t like to cry much. I mean, who did? It was a bit embarrassing for most people, at the very least.</p><p>Ranboo, though, did get physical pain from crying. Which seemed unfair, right? He was a teenager, he should be allowed to cry. Anyone should, really. It already hurt enough mentally, but the actual physical burning was too much.</p><p>That and the fact that he tended to cry over his notebooks and ended up burning the pages.</p><p>So, he didn’t cry a lot. Phil and Techno never saw him cry. They probably wouldn’t know that he ever <i> did </i> cry.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the scars.</p><p>Usually, no one said anything. But this time-</p><p>“Oh, buddy.” Phil looked sympathetic as he noticed Ranboo’s face. The scars were worse-far worse than they’d ever seen them. The dark side of his face had nearly white streaks running down it, with the lighter side having grey streaks.</p><p>“They’ll go away. Don’t worry about it.” Ranboo didn’t have to ask what Phil was talking about, simply waving him off.</p><p>“Sorry you have to deal with that, mate.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s just-yknow, fun enderman biology! Can’t even cry in peace! It’s great, it’s a good time.” Ranboo chuckled awkwardly. “How, uh. How are you guys doing?”</p><p>“Fine.” Techno answered quickly, from a seat nearby. Ranboo almost jumped from how suddenly he spoke.</p><p>“We’re processing. Getting through it. You can hang out more, if you’d like, Ranboo. Grieving is a bit easier with other people.” Phil offered. “I’ve been staying with Techno. Barely even moved into my own place.”</p><p>Techno made a vague, affirmative grunt from his seat. </p><p>“Thank you.” Ranboo just nodded.</p><p>“You can, yknow. Cry around us. Techno doesn’t know how to handle emotion but he won’t be a dick about it.”</p><p>Techno looked vaguely offended for a moment, before saying, “I... wish I could dispute that, but that’s entirely accurate.” </p><p>“I don’t want to bother you guys with that. Plus my tears burn stuff, so-I don’t wanna mess up anything you guys have.” </p><p>“Not a problem, mate. You’re not bothering us. You’re part of this team.” Phil gave a kind smile, and Ranboo felt ready to cry right then.</p><p>He hadn’t felt that cared for in a long while.</p><p>“Yeah. Thank you, you’re-you’re very kind.” Ranboo nodded. He finally sat down, trying to level his breathing.</p><p>He didn’t usually cry that easily. But he was already incredibly emotionally fragile from everything else, and putting such a feeling of belonging on top of that was kind of a lot.</p><p>“Of course, son.” </p><p>It was, of course, a slip of the tongue. Phil didn’t mean to say that-it just kind of happened when he got close enough to a kid.</p><p>It did still move Ranboo to tears though.</p><p>“Shit-sorry, mate-“ </p><p>“It’s fine, you’re fine, I just-I’m sorry, this is stupid,  I’m just super emotionally messed right now-“ Ranboo moved to wipe his tears, hissing quietly at the sting.</p><p>“Can’t just adopt every sad teen you see, Phil, this is what happens.” Techno commented.</p><p>“Ah, shut up.” Phil flipped Techno off before looking back at Ranboo. “Need a hug, mate?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll just burn your clothes. I’m fine, I just-it’s a very annoying system, the pain makes me cry and so I keep crying, I just have to wait it out.” Ranboo sighed, settling to sit back and let the tears burn down his face.</p><p>“I don’t believe you. Come here.” Phil walked over to Ranboo, opening his arms. </p><p>Ranboo couldn’t help but stand up and let the older man hold him. </p><p>“I can handle some burns. And I’m sorry that crying hurts you so much.”</p><p>Ranboo just let himself lean into the man, crying into his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>